


Unbound

by HazelnutGlass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, poem, there is no set time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutGlass/pseuds/HazelnutGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had posted this poem on my blog a while back so I decided to post here as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be read from Eren's point of view but feel free to interpret on your own!

All the verses in the spines of books do nothing to describe

The grey moonlight of your heart

And your eyes looked for gold in the hands that run down 

hips

And our lips carved wings out of each other’s ribcage

So that we could escape Titans

How you wished for home when You’ve a heavy soul

“I know, I know” is murmured by Levi into the marrow of bones

Heartbeat to Heartbeat to Heartbeat

Souls are newborn-

Yet to be unborn 

Swept 

Away 

In

Peace.


End file.
